Game developers and toy manufacturers are continually challenged to develop new and interesting ways for users to interact with games and toys. Some games, such as video games, often involve the portrayal of characters in a virtual world. Users typically control and/or develop characters in a context of a game via interaction with a game controller such as a control pad or joystick.